


i'll see you next month... but tomorrow is fine

by dearsy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearsy/pseuds/dearsy
Summary: merely writing archive.
Kudos: 2





	i'll see you next month... but tomorrow is fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@holyycrabb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40holyycrabb).



> this work is purposed for archive and fun only.

hari jumat minggu ketiga. itu artinya jadwalnya buat _check-up_ kawat gigi bulanan gue. jadi, di sininilah gue. tempat yang ajaib; karena bisa jadi tempat ini bisa jadi tempat pertemuan, atau bahkan tempat perpisahan bagi sebagian orang. karena gue udah buat janji, jadi gue langsung aja masuk ke ruangan periksa biasanya.

sebenernya enggak ada yang aneh. cuma aja, yang biasanya gue lihat ada dua orang, sekarang ini gue cuma lihat satu.

“oh, hai” sapa satu orang itu sambil masih bersihin alat-alat medis yang habis dipake buat pasien sebelumnya. “karet atau kawatnya ada yang lepas, enggak?” 

“enggak ada, sih. ngomong-ngomong, pak dokternya ke mana, kak?” kata gue sambil jalan dan duduk di _dental chair_.

iya, gue manggil dia ‘kak’. Karena selain penampilan fisiknya, pengetahuan gue soal dia cuma sebatas statusnya yang jadi anak koas aja di sini.

“beliau masih nguji ujian murid-muridnya. sama gue dulu enggak apa-apa, kan?” tanya kakak itu meyakinkan dan gue pun cuma ngangguk aja sebagai konfirmasi.

_check-up_ berjalan kaya biasanya. ganti kawat, ganti karet, dibersihin, selesai. bahkan, kayanya ini lebih cepet dari biasanya. semuanya kaya biasanya, sampai-sampai,

“kak, ini—"

“doyoung”

“hah?”

“nama gue. doyoung. biar enak aja manggilnya, hehe”

_technically_ , kak doyoung cuma memperkenalkan diri aja tapi gue payah dalam hal komunikasi asertif kaya gini. jadi habis itu gue cuma diem. canggung.

“eh _sorry_ , tadi lo mau tanya apa?” untung aja kak doyoung ini langsung sigap mecahin tembok keheningan sialan ini.

"mmmm, itu kak doyoung. tadi mau mastiin aja, sih. berarti besok-besok gue dateng ke sini kaya jadwal biasa aja kan, ya? apa perlu lebih cepet atau gimana?”

“oh, itu nanti coba ditanyain lagi sama pak dokternya, ya. ada nomernya kan lo?”

“ada, kok”

“tapi kalau lo mau ke sini lagi besok juga enggak apa-apa, sih”

bingung. habis kak doyoung ngomong gitu gue bingung dan diem. gue enggak nangkep maksudnya apa.

“hah? ngapain juga, kak. lagian gue juga enggak ada urusan di sini” jawab gue singkat dan ditutup sama ketawa heran gue.

“ada” habis kak doyoung jawab gitu, kak doyoung ngeluari airpods-nya dari kantong _snelli_ -nya dan dilemparin ke gue. untung gue bisa langsung nangkep. kalau enggak, barang mahal, nih. gue masih mencerna pas tiba-tiba Kak Doyoung nyeletuk, “itu airpods gue ada di elo. jadi, besok lo ada urusan buat ngembaliin airpods gue"

Di detik kesepuluh, gue baru paham maksud kak doyoung. gue pun cuma ketawa geli sambil bilang, “oke, deal. di _bakery_ sebelah _lobby_ jam 5, ya. kalau sampe lo enggak muncul, _i’ll see you next month then_ ” jelas gue sambil keluar dari ruang periksa. enggak lupa juga gue melambaikan airpods kak doyoung yang ada di gue.

* * *

kak doyoung beneran _man with his words_. walaupun gue dateng 10 menit lebih awal, besoknya gue beneran bisa nemuin kak doyoung di depan _bakery_ _lobby._

orang itu sama seperti yang gue lihat setiap hari jumat minggu ketiga. hanya aja sekarang kita lagi enggak ada di ruang periksa dan dia tanta _snelli_ -nya. bukan sebagai pasin dan dokter.

dia di sana. berdiri tegap dengan kemeja kotak-kotak dominan biru, celana kain hitam, dan kacamata yang masih menggantung. senyumnya hangat. melengkapi aroma buah dan bunga jeruk yang menyeruak, yang gue yakinini dari kak doyoung karena semakin lama, aromanya semakin tajam. gue rasa, sinar senja pun bakalan kalah hangat sama senyum kak doyoung selama ini. oh, jangan lupakan dahinya yang juga mengintip di balik poni rambutnya. 

nyatanya, tempat ini memang tempat yang ajaib. bisa jadi tempat pertemuan, tapi untuk saat ini gue harap gue dan kak doyoung enggak bakal berpisah di tempat ini,

atau manapun.


End file.
